Quests for Events
'Animal Quests' 'Purchasing Animals' Go to the shop and buy 2 Sheep. Goal: Purchase two sheep from the shop. Reward: Exp +25, Gold +500 'Raise Animals' Feed the lambs to make them grow into sheep. Goal: Feed the lambs to grow them to level 2. The quests suggests you use bells but as bells are very expensive it is preferable to simply wait for 30 minutes to feed them. Reward: Exp +25, Gold +500 'Give Love to Animals' Tap on each sheep to fill up their hearts. Goal: Give 3 love to each sheep. Reward: Exp +25, Gold +500 'Breed Animals' Drag one sheep to the other. Goal: Drag the sheep onto each other to breed them. Reward: Exp +25, Gold +500 'Brown Lamb' Breed Sheep to get 2 Brown Lamb. Goal: Use the two white sheep obtained in the beginning to breed a brown lamb. It may take several tries as it is completely random what type of lamb you get. Reward: Exp +50, Gold +500 'Special Lambs' Breed the brown sheep and see what happens Goal: Use the two brown sheep to breed a black lamb. It may take several tries as it is completely random what type of lamb you get. Reward: Exp +50, Gold +500 'Loving Your Sheep' Goal: Give love 3 times to your Sheep Reward: Exp +5, Gold +10 'Selling your Sheep' Goal: Sell one of your Sheep Reward: Exp +5, Gold +250 'Brown Sheep Affection' Goal: Give love 5 times to your brown sheep Reawrd: Exp +50, Gold +100 'Buying Chickens' Goal: Buy 2 chickens Reward: Exp +60, Gold +600 'Special Chickens' Goal: Breed a brown chicken. Reward: Exp +60, Gold +600 'Special Chicks' Goal: Breed a black chicken Reward: Exp +60, Gold +600 'Buying Pigs' Goal: Buy 2 Pigs Reward: Exp +70, Gold +700 'Building Quests' 'Field' Buy 1 field to start your harvest. Goal: Purchase a field from the shop in the screen's bottom menu. Reward: Exp +50, Gold +500 'Harvest Crops' Plant and harvest an Alfalfa in your field. Goal: Plant and harvest Alfalfa. Reward: Exp +50, Gold +500 'Build a Ranger's Cabin' Build a Ranger's Cabin. Goal: Purchase a Ranger's Cabin from the Shop. Reward: Exp +50, Gold +750 'Hire a Ranger' Goal: Hire a ranger to Hunt for a sheep Reward: Exp +50, Gold +750 'Farm Upgrade' Goal: Upgrade your Farm Reward: Exp +50, Gold +750 'Visit a Neighbor' Goal: Visit Alfredo's Farm and Leave message on the greeting board Reward: Exp +50, Gold +500 'Bench' Goal: Purchase a Bench from the shop reward: Exp +15, Gold +150 'Shabby Fence' Goal: Purchase 8 sections of shabby fence from the shop Reward: Exp +20, Gold +200 'Crop Quest' These quests are randomly between building quest and require the harvesting 2 of the Crop. 'Special Event Quest' 'Cinco De Mayo' Find Little Baby Chick Goal: Breed Chickens (Chicken, Leghorn, Long-Tailed Cock) to get Little Baby Chick (can get more then one, but quest is only for one) Reward: +50, +500 Find hiding Spring Flower Animal Hint: This one likes carrots Goal: Breed Rabbits (Rabbit, Spotted Rabbit, Hare and possible Squirrel Rabbit) to get Spring Flower Rabbit (can get more then one, but quest is only for one). Reward: +50, +500 The last Spring Flower animal Find Spring Flower animal by breeding animals or from a mysterious egg. Hint: This one has strong horns. Goal: Reward: +50 +500 Category:Quests Category:Gameplay